


Ink Weapon

by TheTerrorDome



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, essentially the scene leading up to henry getting kidnapped by sammy, henry gettin wacked with a dustpan, i write sammy as having essentially a praise kink so theres that, sammy stalks henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTerrorDome/pseuds/TheTerrorDome
Summary: Sammy discovers a human among the studio and believes him to be the perfect sacrifice for his Lord Bendy.





	Ink Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for the official Bendy Inktober where Sammy is just terrible man.

He would finally be recognized for his devotion. This grazing sheep was Sammy’s key to salvation. His Lord Bendy would see that Sammy was willing to do anything for the ink demon. Even sacrifice a human in His name. The first human Sammy had seen since- since as long as he could remember. 

Seeing the human had been startling at first. A non-inky being was almost scary. Why was he here? How? Had the angel caught wind of this creature bounding around? Either way, Sammy would lead the sheep to slaughter.

The ink demon would finally see that Sammy was dedicated. Sammy watched the human from afar. Stalking in the shadows, he stayed near the darkness of the ink so the human would continue grazing. 

Little human with his axe, probably got it from a corpse. How would Sammy lead him astray from the flock? Sammy pressed his lips into a think line. Perhaps there was no one to protect him from the ink or the monsters that lurked in it. All Sammy had to do was seize the opportunity. Bendy would be so proud, so happy. He would praise Sammy for his hard work. 

Keeping up with the demon wasn’t hard. The ink slowed him down enough that Sammy didn’t even have to walk at a steady pace, he could hide behind a Bendy cutout for a while until the human strayed too far. 

The axe was the biggest drawback. Sammy was a devoted prophet, but an axe is still an axe. He had the element of surprise, however. All he had to do was herd the little sheep. The human turned the corner and Sammy ducked out from behind a Bendy cutout watching the human’s shadow disappear around the corner. His steps were wet sounding compared to the human’s. It almost made him uncomfortable, in some strange forgotten way. Sammy got lost in the sound of his steps and the ink sloshing on the floor until a loud clatter made him jump. He slammed himself into a Bendy cutout crashing to the floor and snapping the cutout in half. Sammy froze. Surely the human heard that. Now he was aware. Sammy ruined it, he failed his Lord. 

Nothing came back down the hallway. Sammy breathed a sigh of relief. Good, a stupid sheep. Hauling himself up, he scanned the floor for what he tripped over. An aged, old dustpan was in the middle of the floor. Sammy raised a brow.

Dustpan in hand, sammy quickly shifted down the hall towards his sheep. He could feel himself getting giddy. Bendy was finally going to notice him. Catching up to the sheep, Sammy slowed down his pace. A blissful, blind, little sheep totally unaware of what was coming. Sneaking up behind the human, Sammy raised the dustpan above his head bringing it down as hard as he could on the human’s head. He fell to the floor with a grunt looking up at Sammy with half lidded eyes. Sammy could see the fear and realization blossom behind the glassy stare.

“Rest your head, it’s time for bed,” Sammy hissed.

The human fell back with a hard thump. 

Bendy would be so proud.


End file.
